Pitching In and Helping Out
Pitching In And Helping Out is the fourth episode of the first season. Plot Schemer trys to sell Stacy his kettle, but she declines because it's broken. He then decides to leave, but trips over his shoelace. Matt finds a piece of string and then Stacy tells him and Tanya a story about string and her grandmother. This is when Mr. Conductor arrives and tells the kids about Stacy's grandmother. Tanya tries to do cat's cradle, but it doesn't work. Matt helps her, then Mr. Conductor says you feel good when you help someone out and tells him the story of Thomas and James. Later, Tanya and Matt are kept busy with the string. Harry is fixing an old sign from years ago. He cannot get it to stay - that is until Matt gives him the string. Mr. Conductor reminds them that string fixed a train with newspaper. Stacy is looking for the oil and Mr. Conductor helps her find it. Schemer comes by and again trips over his shoelace. He's tired of this and resorts to taking off the shoelaces all together. Matt and Tanya give him the string and he gives them the kettle in return. Harry helps Stacy with the clock, which eventually runs again. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Leonard Jackson as Harry Cupper * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Brian O'Connor as Schemer * Jason Woliner as Matthew Jones Flexitoon Puppeteers * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Craig Marin as Rex * Olga Marin as DiDi * Alan Semok as Grace Bass * Vaneese Thomas as Grace Bass * Wayne White as Tex Mentioned Characters * Thomas (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Thomas Saves the Day Thomas has to take the breakdown train and help James when the silly freight cars push him off the line. He earns a branch line and two coaches named Annie and Clarabel for his heroics. * James Learns a Lesson James and Edward pull a passenger train together. James is excited about how splendid he must look. He wheeshes steam and gets water on Sir Topham Hat’s new hat which gets him into trouble. Next day James is cross and behaves roughly with his coaches. He tears a hole in his coach’s breakpipe by going to fast and they have to borrow boot laces from a man to mend the hole. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Railroad Coral Trivia *Mr. Conductor has lived at Shining Time Station since Stacy’s grandmother ran it. *Mr. Conductor keeps a parrot in his house on the mural. *This is the first mention of Stacy’s grandmother. She did not appear in person until Season 3. *This is the first time a Thomas story isn’t started by Mr. Conductor blowing his whistle. Instead, he clicks two wooden spoons together to start the first Thomas story of this episode. *Mr. Conductor demonstrates that he can drum using two wooden spoons. This is a nod to Ringo Starr’s career as a drummer for The Beatles. *Annette Holloway, the actress who played the "Scuba Woman", also served as the show's assistant stage manager. *At one point, Mr. Conductor dubs Tanya, “Tanya Lasagna”. This nickname is referred to again in Season 2 by Mr. Conductor’s cousin (George Carlin). *Mr. Conductor tells both stories to Matt and Tanya. Gallery Pitching In and Helping Out/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1